evefandomcom-20200223-history
Keideran Kador
Keideran Kador, styled as Heideran VII, was an Amarr Emperor reigning from 23041 AD to YC 105. He was a member of the Kador Family. Reign After Keideran won the Emperor's seat in the Succession Trials, Garkeh Khanid another heir to the throne, refused to commit ritual suicide and the first heir to refuse. It would lead to the Khanid Secession which Garkeh separated his domains from the Empire creating the Khanid Kingdom and made himself king. Though, Keideran did not commit forces to retake the Khanid region or deal with the rebellion until much later, after he secured his power as Emperor. A year after the formation of the Khanid Kingdom, the Empire did send money and aid to Dakos Khanid for his rebellion against his brother, but Keideran and the other Amarr Heirs were still too busy consodiating their powers to provide anymore direct aid. Because of their inaction, the Khanid Kingdom, in time, became prepared for the following invasions to retake the region. Despite his inaction, Keideran did, however, declare Garkeh a heretic. Shortly after this event, Heideran outlawed the Order of St. Tetrimon in order to preserve peace which went to the Khanid Kingdom to seek refuge. During the Minmatar Rebellion, he allowed the Order to return to help suppress the rebellion, on the pretense that they would not attempt to undermine his reign. During his reign, the Amarr Empire encountered the Gallenteans and the Jove which appeared to be weaker than the Gallenteans. They declared a Reclaiming to enslave the Jove, however the Amarr seriously underestimated the technological advantage of the Jove and lost the Battle of Vak'Atioth. They recovered and sent another fleet which was more prepared than the last, but was interrupted when the Minmatar initiated the Minmatar Rebellion. Facing both an external war with the Jove and an internal war with the Minmatar, the Amarr Empire made peace with the Jove to deal with the rebellion. They failed to stop the rebellion, though they still had a large portion of Minmatar enslaved, the rebels were successful in gaining their freedom and formed the Minmatar Republic. With both of these defeats, Amarr society was deeply impacted and changed their views. Following contact with all five empires and under Keideran's leadership, the Empire had enjoyed an unprecedented peace and stability with the other empires, and many considered him one of the primary reasons New Eden enjoyed such a long period of tranquil and peace. During his rule, CONCORD would be formed and in YC 37, led by the Gallente Federation, the Alliance of Empires formed to stop Sansha Kuvakei and his Nation By YC 105, he had mostly withdrawn from the day-to-day affairs of the Empire. Over the preceding decades, he had allowed the Privy Council increasing power of the governance of the Empire. Thus it was a shock when he suddenly spoke up during a Council meeting, and denied permission for Holders in Semou to form their own space navy in order to combat the Blood Raiders. Despite the brief protestations of Chamberlain Karsoth, Heideran got his way and revealed that he had decided to become involved in the ruling of the Empire once again. Death and Legacy Heideran VII died on YC 105.8.28 of Turit Disease that had ailed him for a long time. He would be succeed by Doriam II. His legacy was that of a peacemaker and a seeker of compromises. Continually when a powder keg threatened to explode, Keideran often used his power and influence to calm the situation. This led to him being awarded the Aidonis Statue as a champion of interstellar peace. The decision that was widely criticized and derided, though more over the Empire's use of slaves and human rights issues than Heideran's personal actions. Upon this premise Heideran VII wrote the infamous Pax Amarria. Category:Amarr Category:People